Queridos Alumnos
by ShyLittleOwl
Summary: Traducción autorizada de: Dear Students de Bellamort500. Dumbledore les envía una carta a sus alumnos a las tres de la mañana.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban durmiendo plácidamente cuando sus dormitorios fueron invadidos por lechuzas ululando y llevando cartas

Como eran las tres de la mañana, los estudiantes supusieron que una entrega a esas horas debía significar que las cartas eran importantes.

Así que, por todo Hogwarts, los estudiantes abrieron los sobres para descubrir la escritura de Dumbledore.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**No conseguía dormir y pensé que era el momento perfecto para establecer algunas normas nuevas.**

**Iba a esperar hasta una hora razonable para enviaros esta carta, pero luego se me ocurrió que también podía despertaros a todos, ya que yo estoy despierto.**

**1. El profesor Snape será llamado señor, profesor o profesor Snape.**

**No le llamaréis Sevvie, Drácula o Conde Pepinillos en Vinagre.**

**Pienso que el nombre de Conde Pepinillos en Vinagre le queda bien, pero el profesor Snape no estuvo de acuerdo y se molestó bastante cuando los gemelos Weasley empezaron a llamarle así.**

**2. No puedes demandar a un profesor porque te haya castigado.**

**Vi el daño que le hicísteis a la sala común de Hufflepuff y ese castigo era merecido.**

**3. Los deberes deben ser firmados con vuestros nombres reales.**

**No los podéis firmar como:**

"**Pez Vampiro"**

"**El futuro Señor Oscuro"**

"**El mago de Oz"**

"**Hola, odio las polillas".**

**4. No está permitido encantar el techo del Gran Comedor para que llueva batido.**

**Fue divertido el primer día, pero después de un mes se volvió molesto.**

**5. Los gemelos Weasley tienen prohibido tener un dragón.**

**No me importa lo pequeño o lo lindo que sea, nada de dragones.**

**6. No está permitido dar alaridos cada vez que Filch entra en el Gran Comedor.**

**Tener cientos de estudiantes chillando al mismo tiempo hace que mi cabeza quiera explotar para luego reconstruírse y explotar de nuevo.**

**7. Está prohibido enviar cajas de estiércol de dragón a Lucius Malfoy.**

**Sé quien envió esas cajas y quiero que pares, si no, escribiré a tu madre.**

**Lo he dejado pasar hasta ahora porque Lucius Malfoy le dio a tu hermana el diario de la infancia de Voldemort.**

**8. Dejad de mandar latas de atún a la profesora McGonagall inmediatamente.**

**La profesora McGonagall tiene ahora trescientas latas de atún que ni quiere ni necesita.**

**9. Quedarse sin zumo de naranja no es razón suficiente para iniciar un pánico masivo.**

**Me ha impresionado la cantidad de pánico que causó el zumo de naranja.**

**Aunque pienso que fueron más los gritos de "Vamos a morir todos" los que causaron el pánico y la histeria.**

**10. Colarse en las habitaciones privadas del profesor Snape y robarle la ropa para poderos vestir como su mini-yo está prohibido y es bastante inquietante.**

**Ver a todos los Gryffindor vestidos como el profesor Snape es suficiente para dejar a alguien al borde de la locura.**

**11. No está permitido decir que los zombies van a atacarnos si no instalamos bañeras de hidromasaje en cada clase.**

**Nunca voy a instalar bañeras de hidromasaje en ningún aula.**

**12. "Quería hacerlo" no es una buena excusa para romperle la nariz al señor Malfoy.**

**Entiendo que a veces el señor Malfoy se comporta como un pequeño imbécil molesto, pero romperle la nariz está un poco fuera de lugar.**

**13. No está permitido sugerirle a ningún profesor que se "meta el castigo por donde no da el Sol"**

**Francamente es una repuesta un poco grosera teniendo en cuenta que el estudiante en cuestión acababa de volar parte del baño de las chicas.**

**14. No está permitido hechizar títeres para que ataquen a los estudiantes que no te caigan bien.**

**Esos muñecos son siniestros y deberían ser quemados en el fuego del infierno o, por lo menos, en una hoguera.**

**15. No está permitido iniciar rumores sobre que el profesor Snape es el verdadero padre del señor Malfoy.**

**El chico no se parece nada a Severus de todas formas, él se comporta y se parece a Lockhart: rubio y arrogante.**

**Bueno, voy a tomarme un vaso de leche caliente y me iré a la cama.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

Nota de la autora: quizás continúe esto, pero depende de cuantos reviews consiga.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Hola a todos los que lo estéis leyendo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A mi, personalmente, me encanta este fanfic, por eso le pedí a Bellamort500 que me dejase traducirlo; así podéis disfrutarlo vosotros también. Ya os adelanto que consiguió reviews suficientes como para continuar la historia, a ver si yo también tengo suerte.

Estoy con exámenes, así que no sé cada cuanto podré subir un capítulo, pero prometo esforzarme. Nunca había traducido una historia, y me cuesta un poco adaptar algunas cosas para que no suenen muy forzadas, pero espero coger soltura en un par de capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts desde primer año hasta séptimo, esperaron durante tres semanas otra carta de madrugada de Dumbledore sin resultados.

Entonces, cuando habían renunciado a otra carta, los búhos llegaron en bandadas y dejaron las cartas en todas y cada una de las camas de lo estudiantes.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Antes que nada quería deciros que bien hecho por seguir las reglas de mi carta anterior, como premio voy a darle a cada casa cincuenta puntos.**

**Eso si, aunque como ya dije habéis seguido mis reglas anteriores, os las habéis ingeniado para crear nuevas.**

**16. No está permitido darles ideas a los gemelos Weasley.**

**Los gemelos tienen ideas suficientes para causar problemas ellos solos, no necesitan ayuda de nadie más.**

**17. No está permitido irse de clase para buscar un tesoro.**

**Si queréis ir en búsqueda de un tesoro, hacedlo en vuestro tiempo libre.**

**18. No importa cuántos de vosotros firméis una petición, Peevees no será nombrado profesor.**

**Me gusta Peevees, de verdad, pero no es suficientemente responsable para ser profesor.**

**19. Es inapropiado decirle al profesor de D.C.A.O: "Las probabilidades de que mueras al final del año son altas".**

**Me resulta suficientemente difícil encontrar un profesor para D.C.A.O sin vosotros tratando de ahuyentar a los profesores.**

**20. No está permitido hacer explotar la clase de pociones.**

**20ª. No está permitido decirle al profesor Snape que se vaya a su "lugar feliz" cuando descubre que has hecho explotar su aula.**

**21. No está permitido decirle a la profesora Trelawney que has tenido una visión de su muerte cuando no la has tenido.**

**Fue muy horrible hacerle eso a Sybil.**

**Aunque no entiendo porqué ella se creyó que todo el chicle del mundo iba a juntarse formando un dinosaurio y a comérsela.**

**22. "No, no puedes" no será tomado como desafío.**

**He perdido la cuenta de toda la estupidez que he visto porque alguien dijo esas palabras.**

**23. Todos los estudiantes tienen prohibido enviarle al Ministro de Magia imágenes de queso.**

**No sé porqué os habéis obsesionado con enviarle al Ministro de Magia imágenes de queso y no quiero saberlo.**

**24. El Trío Dorado y los gemelos Weasley tienen prohibido decir las palabras "Las ardillas verdes se comieron las palomitas de maíz" en frente del profesor Flitwick.**

**Por alguna razón el profesor Flitwick se vuelve pálido cada vez que esas palabras son dichas.**

**Iba a preguntar porqué, pero entonces he pensado que probablemente sea algo perturbador que me obsesionará para siempre.**

**25. El Bosque Prohibido no es el lugar indicado para echarse una siesta y es por eso que no está permitido hacerlo.**

**Hay cosas en el bosque que podrían matarte en medio segundo.**

**26. Nunca ha habido un estudiante en Hogwarts llamado "Peces Felices Morados del Fantasma del Mono" y la constante insistencia de que lo hubo empieza a ser molesta.**

**He comprobado los registros de la escuela y los del ministerio.**

**No hay registros de nadie en toda la Gran Bretaña mágica llamado "Peces Felices Morados del Fantasma del Mono".**

**27. No está permitido usar la excusa "No hice mis deberes porque estaba tomando una pizza con el Calamar Gigante".**

**Sé a ciencia cierta que al Calamar Gigante no le gusta la pizza.**

**28. No está permitido redecorar ninguna parte de Hogwarts en especial si eso implica usar tomates y huevos.**

**Llevó una eternidad dejar limpia la sala común de Ravenclaw incluso con magia.**

**29. Cuando un cartel dice "No entrar bajo pena de muerte", quiere decir que no deberías entrar.**

**Fue una suerte que el oso de seis cabezas acabase de comer o los gemelos Weasley y el señor Jordan se hubiesen convertido en su comida.**

**30. No está permitido llenar el campo de Quidditch con gelatina y helado.**

**Debió costar una fortuna conseguir toda esa gelatina y helado.**

**Esperaré con ganas escribir mi próxima carta.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore**

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

* * *

Nota la traductora: Yo también quiero agradecer los reviews, es muy agradable saber que a la gente le gusta la historia.

¿Soy la única que se muere de ganas de saber cómo Dumbledore sabe que al Calamar Gigante no le gusta la pizza?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

Sin importar de que casa fueran, todos los alumnos esperaban con ansias la siguiente carta de Dumbledore.

Algunos estudiantes querían ver las locuras que habían hecho convertidas en una regla, otros simplemente se divertían leyendo las reglas con sus amigos.

Por esto, cuando la carta llegó, los alumnos leyeron en vez de dormir.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Antes de empezar con las reglas quería felicitar a Fred y George Weasley por romper el record del mayor número de castigos en un mes.**

**31. Aparecer en la clase de pociones desnudo conllevará un castigo y una carta a tus padres.**

**Me preocupo por la salud mental de mis estudiantes.**

**32. Gritar durante pociones no conseguirá la paz mundial y asegurar que lo hará solo logrará que te quiten puntos para tu casa.**

**Me asombra que hubiese que quitar doscientos puntos a Ravenclaw para que el alumno se retractase.**

**33. Ninguna clase de Hogwarts requiere que un alumno o un profesor sacrifiquen una cabra.**

**No sé quién ha estado contándoles eso a los alumnos de primer año, pero se acabó.**

**34. No está permitido tener un campeonato de póker durante Encantamientos.**

**34a. No está permitido tener un campeonato de póker durante ninguna clase.**

**Todos los campeonatos de póker se celebrarán cada dos Jueves en el Gran Comedor.**

**35. "Me encantan los sandwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete" no es la respuesta correcta cuando te preguntan "¿Qué estás haciendo con un hacha?"**

**35a. Ningún alumno tiene permitido tener un hacha, tanto si le encantan los sandwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete como si no.**

**36. La señorita Granger no tiene permitido amenazar con golpear al señor Malfoy tan fuerte que hasta sus ancestros lo sentirán.**

**Sé que el señor Malfoy os molesta a algunos, pero la violencia no es la solución.**

**37. La profesora McGonagall será llamada profesora McGonagall o profesora.**

**Nada de Minnie, Gatita, Super Gatita Ninja o McGonagall La Asombrosa.**

**Esto no viene de mi, si no de la profesora McGonagall.**

**38. Ningún alumno tiene permitido cuestionar mi salud mental en frente del Ministro o de la prensa, pero podéis hacerlo entre vosotros.**

**No estoy loco. Soy ligeramente excéntrico.**

**39. Los gemelos Weasley tiene prohibido dar consejos amorosos a nadie.**

**Esto proviene de la petición de muchas alumnas que prefieren que no les deis consejos a sus novios.**

**40. Ningún alumno tiene permitido representar nada que haya visto en una película.**

**Especialmente si esa película es El Silencio de los Corderos.**

**41. Harry Potter no tiene el poder de herir a cualquiera y si lo tuviese, no tendría permitido usarlo para hacer daño a otros estudiantes.**

**Sería guay que el señor Potter tuviese ese poder.**

**42. Traumatizar a alumnos de primero no está aceptado como pasatiempo.**

**42a. Acechar al profesor Snape tampoco está aceptado como pasatiempo.**

**Os sugiero ocupar vuestro tiempo pintando o practicando algún deporte.**

**43. Escribir "La profesora McGonagall es la mejor jefa de casa" fuera de la clase del profesor Snape en grandes letras rojas no se considera arte.**

**A la profesora McGonagall le llegó al corazón el gesto, pero al profesor Snape no y tampoco a Filch cuando se pasó horas limpiándolo.**

**44. Ningún alumno tiene permitido poner las siguientes personas como su principal influencia en la vida:**

**Lord Voldemort**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Los gemelos Weasley**

**Los Merodeadores**

**Créedme, queda mal cuando estáis solicitando un trabajo.**

**45. No está permitido escribir al ministerio diciendo que son un montón de idiotas que no pueden rascarse la nariz sin el permiso de Lucius Malfoy.**

**Estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero eso no hace que esté bien decirlo, incluso si es verdad.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

Muchas gracias a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Super Gatita Ninja es un buen nombre para un superhéroe, ¿no creéis?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter

NA: La 51 pertenece a Hermione Is My Role Model. Ya estoy trabajando en otro capítulo.

Los estudiantes apostaban sobre que casa conseguiría más reglas en la lista.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que otra carta llegó, mostrando quién había ganado.

Las cartas llegaron más temprano que las otras tres anteriores, lo que probablemente fue debido a la profesora McGonagall, a quién no le hacía muy feliz tener estudiantes medio dormidos en sus clases.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Estoy asombrado de todas las reglas que he escrito desde mi última carta y también un poco impresionado por la imaginación que muchos han mostrado en las cosas que han hecho.**

**46. El profesor Snape no quiere ni necesita un abrazo y exige a los alumnos que paren inmediatamente.**

**Llevo años diciendo que necesita más abrazos, pero Severus no está del todo de acuerdo.**

**47. Neville Longbottom no tiene permitido ayudar a los gemelos Weasley a crear una planta que se alimente de Slytherins.**

**47a. Los gemelos Weasley no tienen permitido crear una planta que se alimente de Slytherins.**

**47b. Ningún alumno tiene permitido crear una planta que se alimente de nadie.**

**48. No está permitido asegurar sin parar que Hogwarts va a ser atacado por:**

**Zombies**

**Daleks**

**Ángeles llorosos**

**Goa'uld**

**Replicantes**

**Todos esos anuncios de Hogwarts siendo atacado están haciendo que los alumnos más jovenes se sientan incómodos.**

**49. No está permitido escribirle a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Lord Voldemort sugiriéndoles que salgan juntos.**

**Escribir al mago y a la bruja más tenebrosos que el mundo ha conocido es una insensatez.**

**50. No hagáis un concurso de comer con un Weasley.**

**Esto no es una regla si no un consejo amistoso.**

**51. Todos los estudiantes tienen prohibido unirse al club de los gemelos Weasley "El Ministerio de Magia es una Liga de Idiotas"**

**Me asusta el hecho de que no entiendo el objetivo de este grupo, y si el Ministro de Magia descubre que existe, seguramente pensará que yo lo cree y entonces me suspenderá, lo que no estaría bien, ¿no?**

**52. No está permitido pedirle a Hagrid que os lleve a cuestas.**

**Esto lo digo yo, no Hagrid.**

**53. "Estaba aburrido" no es una excusa lo suficientemente buena para perseguir a los de primer año con la espada de Gryffindor.**

**53a. No está permitido colarse en mi despacho para robar la espada de Gryffindor.**

**54. No está permitido mandar búhos a miembros del personal contándoles vuestra vida amorosa.**

**Como director hay cosas que no quiero saber sobre mis estudiantes y sus vidas amorosas es una de ellas.**

**55. No está permitido empezar a gritar sin razón alguna.**

**Es realmente irritante estar sentado comiendo y que alguien empiece a gritar como si estuviese a punto de ser asesinado.**

**56. El profesor Snape no es Merlín y está mal decirles a los de primer año que lo es.**

**Severus es poderoso, pero ni de cerca tanto como lo fue Merlín.**

**57. No está permitido asegurar que eres el hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort.**

**La idea de esos dos reproduciéndose es terrorífica.**

**58. Los gemelos Weasley no pueden cancelar órdenes que os han dado profesores.**

**Me extraña que algún alumno pensase que podían. **

**59. No está permitido renombrar Halloween como "El día de intentar matar a Harry Potter".**

**El señor Potter piensa que eso puede alentar a gente a intentar matarlo incluso más.**

**60. No está permitido dejar Pociones para ir a unirse al Culto al Patito de Goma.**

**60a. Los gemelos Weasley no tienen permitido crear un culto llamado el Patito de Goma o ningún otro culto de ningún tipo.**

**Esto viene directamente de vuestros padres.**

**61. Hogwarts no sería mejor si tuviéseis permitido emborracharos.**

**Y es por eso que el alcohol está prohibido para los estudiantes.**

**62. No se les dará cafeína a los gemelos Weasley nunca más.**

**Esos dos están lo suficientemente acelerados normalmente.**

**63. Los dragones no ayudarán a reunir a las cuatro casas.**

**Es bueno que los estudiantes hayan empezado a pensar maneras de unir las casas.**

**64. Vestirse no es opcional.**

**Pensé que esos howlers harían que los gemelos parasen de andar por ahí desnudos, pero es obvio que no.**

**65. Si algo parece peligroso, probablemente lo sea.**

**66. No está permitido mandar tarjetas de cumpleaños a Mortífagos a no ser que estés emparentado con Mortífagos.**

**No sé porqué la mitad de Hufflepuff le envió a Lucius Malfoy una tarjeta de cumpleaños y, honestamente, no lo quiero saber.**

**67. Decirle a la profesora McGonagall "Peeves me dijo que lo hiciera" no te evitará los problemas por morderla.**

**67a. No está permitido morder a la profesora McGonagall.**

**Solo los animales y nos niños pequeños muerden, no los chicos de entre once y diecisiete años.**

**68. No está permitido volar cosas por el placer de hacerlo.**

**69. "Estaba teniendo un concurso de aguantar la mirada con un búho" no es una razón para faltar a Pociones.**

**Pociones es una materia importante y a no ser que tengas una muy buena razón, debes asistir a clase.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

Muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan review.

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Es bastante tarde y me he pasado todo el día estudiando, pero quería traeros este capítulo pronto, así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste.

Y que conste que coincido con Dumbledore, Snape necesita más abrazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban reunidos en sus salas comunes cuando cientos de lechuzas fueron avistadas sobrevolando Hogwarts con sobres apenas visibles en sus garras.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**¿No habéis estado muy ocupados siendo molestos y causando el caos ultimamente?**

**70. Cualquier cosa que Fred y George piensen que es una buena idea probablemente acabe en castigo.**

**En realidad, todo lo que los gemelos creen que es suficientemente bueno acaba en castigo.**

**71. No está permitido pedirle al profesor Snape que:**

"**Te cante una nana"**

"**Te compre un poni"**

"**Te abrace porque has tenido una pesadilla sobre peces"**

**Severus exigió que hicese esas reglas.**

**72. Harry Potter no tiene permitido poner a Lord Voldemort como su contacto de emergencia.**

**72a. Ningún estudiante tiene permitido poner a Lord Voldemor como su contacto de emergencia.**

**No sé porqué nadie querría tener a Voldemor como contacto de emergencia.**

**73. No hay un día de traer un muggle a Hogwarts.**

**74. No está permitido irse de clase antes de tiempo porque tienes que alimentar a tu cocodrilo.**

**74a. No está permitido tener un cocodrilo como mascota.**

**No sé como un estudiante fue capaz de meter a un cocodrilo adulto en Hogwarts sin que nadie se diese cuenta.**

**75. No está permitido escribirle al Ministro solicitando ser convertido en Dios.**

**76. No puedes colarte en la habitación de ningún profesor para dejarle como regalo estiércol de dragón.**

**Cinco miembros del personal vinieron lloriqueando sobre el olor por culpa del regalo de cierto grupo de estudiantes.**

**77. Parad de planear mi funeral inmediatamente.**

**No estoy muerto aún y espero no estarlo en bastante tiempo.**

**78. Ron Weasley no inventó el fuego y debe parar de decir que lo hizo.**

**79. No puedes decirles a los de primer año que al final del curso el estudiante con peores notas es sacrificado al Calamar Gigante.**

**Ojalá los estudiantes mayores fuesen amables con los pequeños.**

**80. No está permitido amenazar con quemar la biblioteca para conseguir que Hermione Granger o los Ravenclaws hagan lo que quieras.**

**Si alguien incendia la biblioteca será expulsado.**

**81. No está permitido escribirle a los Weasley o a los Malfoy diciéndoles que Draco y Ginny van a casarse.**

**Tuve que escuchar a Molly Weasley gritando durante tres horas.**

**82. No puedes irte de clase para comprar un sombrero.**

**82a. No puedes irte de clase porque has dejado el horno encendido en tu dormitorio.**

**82b. No está permitido tener un horno en tu dormitorio.**

**82c. No puedes irte de clase porque te aburrías y querías ayudar a los gemelos Weasley a colarse en mi despacho.**

**Simplemente dejad de marcharos de clase sin una buena razón.**

**83. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall no están en un romance secreto y quieren que los alumnos dejen de decir que lo están.**

**Vuestra imaginación me perturba a veces.**

**84. La profesora Sprout no quiere comprar un cachorrito que eche fuego por la nariz.**

**84a. No existe nada parecido a un cachorrito o un perro que eche fuego por la nariz.**

**85. "Te amo" no es la respuesta correcta cuando eres capturado tratando de meter un rinoceronte en Hogwarts.**

**No sé de donde sacó Lee Jordan ese rinoceronte.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: ¿y cuál sería la respuesta correcta cuando te pillan metiendo un rinoceronte en Hogwarts?

En fin, quería agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, espero que os esté gustando.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

Los estudiantes se habían vuelto a reunir para leer las cartas del director.

Reían al recordar cómo esas reglas habían llegado a existir.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Estoy pensando en teñirme la barba y me gustaría saber que opináis.**

**86. No está permitido saltarse un castigo porque has descubierto que hace quinientos años un miembro de tu familia se casó con un Malfoy.**

**Fue hace quinientos años, supéralo.**

**87. Abofetear a alguien con un pescado conllevará un castigo, incluso si lo hicísteis para defender mi honor.**

**No me malintérpreteis, me conmovió el gesto, pero no puedo dejar que mis estudiantes se ataquen unos a otros con pescado.**

**88. Historia de la Magia no es el lugar para discutir quién ganaría en una pelea, el Calamar Gigante o Voldemort.**

**No sé quién ganaría, pero sería divertido de ver.**

**89. El profesor Snape exige que sus estudiantes dejen de organizarle citas a ciegas.**

**Creo que no le importaba hasta que alguien le emparejó con un trol.**

**90. Ningún alumno puede suplicar por una magdalena de chocolate mientras está castigado.**

**Estás castigado para que escarmientes, no para comer magdalenas de chocolate.**

**91. Ofrecerme caramelos de limón no me hará olvidar que trataste de secuestrar a Fawkes.**

**Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix.**

**92. Las siguientes frases no serán aceptadas nunca más como excusas para no tener tus deberes:**

"**Un dragón se los comió."**

"**Le di mis deberes a la señora Norris y ella se niega a devolvérmelos."**

"**El profesor Snape me los robó."**

"**Te los he entregado, pero son invisibles y por eso no puedes verlos."**

"**Usé mis deberes para destruír zombies."**

"**No hice mis deberes porque estaba comprando un espantapájaros."**

"**Hermione no quiso hacer mis deberes por mí."**

"**Iba a hacerlos, pero mi hermano fue secuestrado por un trol y tuve que rescatarle."**

"**Mis calcetines los robaron y salieron huyendo de mis zapatos."**

"**Los quemé en nombre de la paz mundial."**

**Simplemente haced los deberes.**

**93. No está permitido empezar a sollozar en mitad de Pociones porque has recordado que perdiste un calcetín.**

**Solloza por tu calcetín perdido en tu tiempo libre.**

**94. La profesora McGonagall no quiere que dejes Pociones para ir a matar una araña.**

**Minerva es más que capaz de matar una araña ella sola.**

**95. Ningún alumno tiene permitido mandar a los Dursley cartas amenazadoras.**

**Sé que los Dursley son insoportables, pero tengo una buena razón para haberles dejado al cuidado de Harry.**

**96. No está permitido llevar camisetas con la frase "Vamos a darle a Voldemort una patada en el culo".**

**97. Ningún alumno tiene permitido sorprenderse de haber sido castigado cuando se le pilla colándose en la habitación de la profesora Sprout para robar una pluma.**

**Estoy seguro de que la mayor parte de mis alumnos están dementes.**

**98. Ningún estudiante puede titular un trabajo: "Una salchicha voladora contra el puré de patatas ninja".**

**99. No está permitido lamentarse porque no te dejo tener un dragón.**

**Es realmente molesto.**

**100. Construír un fuerte en el Gran Comedor no ayudará a destruír a Voldemort.**

**Si así fuese, lo habría construido hace años.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: No sé vosotros pero yo no me imagino a Dumbledore atrincherado en un fuerte en el Gran Comedor. Aprovecho para decirle (ya que no tiene cuenta) a Ely Malfoy que yo soy una mera traductora, la historia original lleva más de treinta capítulos, así que no puedo interferir en lo que se escriba, nada de esto es imaginación mía sino de Bellamort500.

También quiero agradecer los reviews, follows y favs; me animáis mucho a esforzarme por intentar traduciros los capítulos lo más rápido y bien posible.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 101 pertenece a Hermione Is My Role Model. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

Dumbledore había vuelto a enviar cartas a sus alumnos, y la nueva carta era ligeramente más larga que las anteriores, pero a los alumnos no les importó.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Antes de empezar con las reglas, quiero agradecer al Trío de Oro por su regalo.**

**Me han dado un cachorrito, lo he llamado Bob.**

**101. La profesora McGonagall exige que paréis de emparejarla con la señora Norris.**

**Por un lado, la señora Norris es un gato (y que sea una animaga no convierte a Minerva en gato, medio gato o cualquier cosa relacionada con los gatos). Por el otro, ella detesta profundamente a la señora Norris (pero no se lo digáis al señor Filch).**

**102. Gritar "quiero a mi mamá" no es la respuesta correcta cuando se pregunta " ¿Por qué tu pelo está azul, señor Weasley?".**

**La profesora McGonagall jamás descubrió por qué su pelo estaba azul.**

**103. La señora Pomfrey no tortura sus pacientes y está mal decir que lo hace.**

**Poppy se entristeció mucho cuando se enteró de que algunos alumnos estaban diciendo que ella tortura a sus pacientes.**

**104. Nunca he estado en la luna, pero si voy, informaré a los gemelos Weasley.**

**No quería poner esto como norma, pero los gemelos me molestaron sin parar hasta que cedí y dije que lo convertiría en regla.**

**105. No está permitido hacer malabares con limones durante pociones.**

**105a. No está permitido hacer malabares con nada durante pociones.**

**105b. No está permitido hacer malabares con limones o cualquier otra cosa durante las clases.**

**Puedes, sin embargo, hacer malabares con limones u otras cosas no peligrosas en tu tiempo libre.**

**106. La junta directiva no dará permiso para que se abra un casino en Hogwarts.**

**Lo he intentado, de verdad que si, pero ha sido un rotundo no.**

**107. El mundo mágico no ha sido invadido por aliens y ningún estudiante tiene permitido mandar cartas a los ciudadanos diciendo que lo ha sido.**

**Esto viene del Ministro de Magia.**

**108. El mundo no acabará si el profesor Snape no te compra un poni.**

**Si, estoy seguro de eso.**

**109. Harry Potter no quiere darle un abrazo a Draco Malfoy y nadie puede forzarle a ello.**

**110. Ningún estudiante puede molestar al profesor Snape hasta que explote.**

**Dejad a Severus en paz un rato.**

**111. Regalarme un cachorrito hará que se os perdone por colaros en mi habitación y robar mis calcetines.**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Los cachorritos son lindos.**

**112. Ningún alumno tiene permitido decir que ha visto a Lucius Malfoy haciendo cosas de Mortífago cuando no lo ha visto.**

**Si realmente le ves haciendo cosas de Mortífago como matar gente o perder luchas contra adolescentes, avísame inmediatamente.**

**113. No puedo disparar rayos láser por los ojos.**

**Ojalá pudiese.**

**114. No está permitido amañar un partido de Quidditch.**

**Me da igual cuanto dinero hayáis apostado a que Hufflepuff ganaba.**

**115. El Bosque Prohibido no tiene un parque de atracciones escondido dentro.**

**Estuvo mal decírles eso a los de primer año.**

**116. Al profesor Snape le gustaron los pijamas de Batman que le enviásteis así que os salió el tiro por la culata.**

**Si, vuestras ganas de molestar han traído alegría.**

**117. "Una cabra se coló dentro e inundó el Gran Comedor" no es la explicación más lógica a cómo ha acabado inundado el Gran Comedor.**

**118. A la profesora McGonagall no le gusta ser despertada a las cinco de la mañana porque quieres hablarle sobre tu uña del pie rota.**

**Minerva no es una persona madrugadora.**

**119. Montarle al profesor Flitwick una fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo bien, pero no ha sido su cumpleaños durante seis meses.**

**120. Correr gritando "Snape quiere matarme y comerse el tuétano de mis huesos" significará un castigo.**

**Severus no es un caníval homicida.**

**121. Nadie puede preguntar porqué estoy usando un sombrero hecho con fruta.**

**Meteos en vuestros asuntos.**

**122. Luna Lovegood no tiene permitido escribirle a Ojoloco Moody hablándole sobre los Nargles.**

**Lo siento, señorita Lovegood, pero Alistair ya es suficientemente paranoico.**

**123. Fred Weasley no es el abogado de George Weasley.**

**123a. George Weasley no es el abogado de Fred Weasley.**

**124. Las siguientes frases no serán aceptadas nunca más como excusa sobre por qué le has escrito a Voldemort:**

"**Quería hablarle sobre mi día"**

"**Me sentía solo"**

"**Pensé que si era amigable con Voldemort, él sería menos psicópata"**

"**Estaba poseído por el fantasma de su madre"**

"**Necesitaba consejo sobre mi vida amorosa"**

"**La profesora McGonagall está enamorada de él y quería emparejarlos"**

**Simplemente, dejad de escribirle a Voldemort.**

**125. No necesito ni quiero un ejército de monos voladores.**

**Sin embargo, necesito un sombrero nuevo.**

**126. Nadie puede hablarles a sus padres sobre muebles tratando de devorarle.**

**Eso fue un caso excepcional que ocurrió una vez y no va a volver a pasar.**

**127. Los unicornios no son ponies y tú no puedes llamarles ponies.**

**128. Los gemelos Weasley tienen prohibido tomar cualquier cosa que tenga azúcar antes de acostarse.**

**Esto viene de vuestros compañeros de habitación.**

**129. Ir a clase no es opcional.**

**Y no, no debería serlo.**

**130. No está permitido enviarle howlers a Bellatrix Lestrange porque te aburres.**

**No deberías mandarle howlers a Bellatrix Lestrange incluso cuando no estás aburrido.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Sería muy raro ver a un Weasley con el pelo azul en vez de pelirrojo y no sé si quiero saber cómo acabó así.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 134, la 135, la 136 y la 137 pertenecen a HallowRain8587. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

Cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts fueron a sus cuartos a acostarse, encontraron sus cartas de Dumbledore esperándoles en sus almohadas.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**No debería estar impresionado por los problemas que causáis, pero lo estoy.**

**131. Por favor, dejar de escribir a vuestros padres diciéndoles que he muerto y mis últimas palabras fueron "Ojalá hubiese comido más caramelos".**

**Mis últimas palabras van a ser "Decidle a Voldemort que apesta".**

**132. La profesora Sprout será llamada profesora o profesora Sprout.**

**No será llamada "Bruselas"*****, "Sprout la Asesina de Trols" o "Profesora Dama Vegetal".**

**133. Voldemort no está enamorado de mí ni de Harry Potter.**

**Le sugiero al alumno que dijo eso que empiece a buscar ayuda profesional inmediatamente.**

**134. La excursión de primavera se suponía que tenía que ser una experiencia educativa, pero aprender a amañar las probabilidades de un casino no era lo que pretendíamos.**

**135. Los aspectos literarios de la revista Playboy no es un tema apropiado para un trabajo de Historia de la Magia.**

**No es apropiado para ninguna clase.**

**136. Teñir el Lago Negro de verde por el día de San Patrick no está permitido.**

**Porque entonces no sería el Lago Negro.**

**137. "Un viernes de locos"****** fue una película, no es una fiesta escolar.**

**138. No está permitido esconder bienes robados de Mundungus Fletcher en Hogwarts.**

**No importa cuanto suplique.**

**139. El Ministerio está lleno de imbéciles, pero no estáis autorizados para mandarles una lechuza cada día diciéndoselo.**

**No quería poner esto, pero el Ministro insistió.**

**140. Hermione Granger quiere que los gemelos Weasley dejen de molestarla para que construya una máquina del tiempo.**

**141. No está permitido hacer una declaración ante la prensa sin mi permiso.**

**Especialmente si la declaración es:**

"**Hogwarts está siendo atacado por alienígenas con tres ojos, pero no pasa nada porque Voldemort tiene un sombrero morado.**

**Gracias y hasta luego."**

**142. Cuando un psiquiatra viene a Hogwarts después de que alguien haga una estúpida declaración ante la prensa, no podéis volverle loco.**

**Incluso si el profesor Snape te alienta a ello.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

* Brussels sprouts significa: coles de Bruselas; de ahí el juego de palabras que no tuve ni idea de como traducir al español.

** Esta película en mi país se tituló: "Ponte en mi lugar", cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el título original "Freaky Friday", así que tomé el título usado en Latinoamérica, que tenía más sentido.

Notas de la traductora: Este es uno de los capítulos más cortos, pero me ha costado un montón traducirlo, demasiadas frases que tenían sentido en inglés pero lo perdían al traducirlas. Bueno, me ha quedado más o menos bien, ¿no? Y pasando a cosas más importantes, ¿Voldemort tendrá realmente un sombrero morado?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 143, la 144 y la 145 pertenecen a 03hermione1992. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

Los alumnos recibieron la siguiente carta cuando estaban desayunando.

Algunos recibieron también cartas y regalos de sus familias, pero esos regalos y cartas fueron dejados de lado hasta que terminaron de leer la carta del director.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Acabo de comprarme unas gafas nuevas y los bordes son azules.**

**143. No está permitido llenar la oficina de Filch de pudding.**

**El pudding es para comer.**

**144. No está permitido decirle a nadie que Snape es un alien que conspira para apoderarse del mundo.**

**145. No está permitido decirle a nadie que el Ministro tiene el CI de un escreguto de cola explosiva (aunque sea verdad).**

**Sobre todo porque es un insulto a los escregutos de cola explosiva.**

**146. No voy a ayudar a ningún alumno con una coartada falsa.**

**Si vas a destruír la clase de Minerva, consigue un amigo que pruebe tu coartada.**

**147. El Ministerio no ha sido tomado por los Goa'uld.**

**147a. Voldemor no es Apophis y los mortífagos no son Jaffas.**

**148. El Sombrero Seleccionador no será usado para asustar a los Dursley.**

**No importa que el Sombrero Seleccionador quiera hacerlo.**

**149. Ningún estudiante escribirá a Narcissa Malfoy sugiriéndole que se divorcie de Lucius Malfoy porque puede conseguir algo mejor.**

**Ella puede conseguir algo mejor, pero eso no significa que vosotros debáis decírselo.**

**150. No está permitido hechizar objetos para que insulten al profesor Snape.**

**Incluso si el objeto es un osito de peluche.**

**151. Tenéis todos prohibido patinar desnudos por Hogwarts.**

**Hogwarts no es una colonia nudista y los estudiantes deben llevar ropa.**

**152. Vuestros amigos imaginarios no pueden hacerse responsables de vuestros actos.**

**152a. Las marionetas hechas con calcetines no pueden hacerse responsables de vuestros actos.**

**152b. Voldemort puede hacerse responsable de vuestros actos, pero solo el tercer Jueves de cada mes.**

**153. Que te hayas quedado sin beicon no significa que tengamos que recurrir al canibalismo.**

**Lo he dicho antes y lo repito, me preocupa la cordura de mis estudiantes.**

**154. No está permitido despertar a todo el castillo a las tres de la mañana diciendo que los elfos domésticos se quieren comer tu cerebro.**

**Soy la única persona que tiene permitido despertar a todo el mundo a las tres de la mañana.**

**155. No está permitido dejar los terrenos de la escuela para ir a una fiesta de goblins.**

**A no ser que yo esté invitado, por supuesto.**

**156. No puedes bajar las escaleras subido a un skate.**

**Tres estudiantes acabaron con brazos rotos porque pensaron que sería guay bajar las escaleras en skate.**

**157. No está permitido llenar la sala común de Gryffindor o cualquier otra sala común de crema batida y plumas.**

**158. No está permitido ayudar a Peevees a causar el caos.**

**158a. Peevees no tiene permitido ayudaros a causar el caos.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: son las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir, así que, aquí tenéis. Espero que os guste.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 159, la 160, la 161 y la 162 pertenecen a HallowRain8587. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

Los alumnos recibieron otra carta dos días después de la que había llegado mientras desayunaban y de nuevo, la llegada de la carta fue a otra hora completamente diferente.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Pienso que las puestas de Sol son maravillosas pero odio los amaneceres y no sé porqué os estoy contando esto.**

**159. No podéis transformar el campo de Quidditch en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.**

**Seguimos jugando al quidditch en invierno.**

**160. Los profesores no son zombies.**

**Hay mañanas en las que necesitan una taza extra de té fuerte, pero la cafeína hará su efecto y se despejarán. Los zombies se sienten insultados cuando los comparáis a profesores.**

**161. Voldemort no será llamado "Mean Green Dancing Machine".**

**Él no baila.**

**162. Por favor, dejar de decir que todos los estudiantes pelirrojos son hijos de Arthur Weasley.**

**Actualmente, solo Fred, George, Ron y Ginny están estudiando aquí, y también están Charlie, Bill y Percy que ya se graduaron. A Molly no he hacen gracia esas insinuaciones y Arthur está cansado de dormir en el cobertizo de las escobas.**

**163. No está permitido derramar yogurt encima del profesor Flitwick y asegurar que solo lo hiciste para salvarlo de una manada de elefantes.**

**164. Fred, George y Ron no tienen permitido herir a cualquier chico que mire a su hermana.**

**Ginny dice que puede arreglárselas sola y que si no paráis se lo dirá a vuestra madre.**

**165. Nadie puede preguntar en qué universo vivo.**

**Porque no estoy seguro de saber la respuesta.**

**166. No está permitido ponerse a discutir con un muro.**

**Incluso si tiene más sentido que hacerlo con cualquiera de los que te rodean.**

**167. Hablar contigo mismo y empezar a cacarear como un loco lleva a que los demás te miren raro.**

**168. Yo y el resto de las personas de Hogwarts queremos que los gemelos Weasley dejen de llamar a todo el mundo "Dave".**

**Es muy molesto.**

**169. Harry Potter tiene que dejar de obsesionarse con el queso.**

**No me malinterpretes, me gusta el queso, pero no estoy obsesionado con él.**

**170. No está permitido competir al tira y afloja con Fang por un bollo de pan.**

**No sé que decir, de verdad que no.**

**171. Voldemort no es un pobre hombre incomprendido que quiere a su madre.**

**Voldemort es un demente hambriento de poder que probablemente hubiese sido igual de psicópata si su madre hubiera vivido.**

**Su madre le dio un filtro amoroso a un hombre para que se casase con ella, eso no me parece muy cuerdo.**

**172. Solo porque alguien te despierte antes de mediodía en el fin de semana no significa que tengas permitido gritar tan alto que casi revientes la mitad de los tímpanos de Hogwarts.**

**En serio, ese estudiante podría aterrorizar a Voldemort con ese grito.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 173 y la 174 pertenecen a Hermione Is My Role Model. La 179, la 180 y la 181 pertenecen a SkyeElf. La 186, la 187, la 188, la 189, la 190 y la 191 pertenecen a Lolerator. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Hoy comí una magdalena de chocolate y un sándwich de atún.**

**173. Nadie (y quiero decir NADIE) tiene permitido disfrazarse de las siguientes personas o criaturas:**

**Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, cualquier otro Mortífago, Dolores Umbridge, Nagini, un dementor o una acromántula.**

**174. El Viernes 13 no es "El día de darle un abrazo a Snape".**

**El profesor Snape lo aprecia, pero preferiría que no lo hicieseis, ya que él es profesor y le parece inapropiado para un profesor y un alumno tener gestos tan íntimos entre ellos.**

**También dijo que él "no necesita que le animen". Él no es gruñón y amargado, simplemente se toma el mundo de forma mucho más seria que una persona normal.**

**175. No podéis nombraros directores de la escuela.**

**175a. No puedes nombrar a tu calcetín director de la escuela.**

**176. No está permitido llamar a ningún profesor o estudiante: "Beso de trol vomitando cerebros".**

**Uno, porque es insultante, dos, porque suena realmente estúpido.**

**177. Los de primer año no quieren vestirse de Oompa-Loompas y tú no tienes permitido obligarles a ello.**

**Estoy seguro de que os he hablado más de una vez sobre lo de tratar mal a los de primer año.**

**178. No está permitido mandarle a Voldemort el número de un psiquiatra que pueda ayudarle.**

**Porque él no quiere que le ayuden, así que es una pérdida de tiempo.**

**179. El profesor Flitwick no es un duende ni regala bastones de caramelo.**

**Además, creo que ya habíamos aclarado esto: ¡No soy Santa!**

**180. El gato de la señorita Granger no es un alienígena y el señor Weasley debería dejar de intentar hacerlo volar de vuelta a las estrellas.**

**No es un reto.**

**181. Lovegood no es la hija de Lucius Malfoy y deberíais dejar de insistir en que ella debería "hacer que su padre se entere de esto".**

**Luna es una chica adorable, es imposible que Lucius Malfoy sea su padre.**

**182. No está permitido entregar un trabajo de pociones que solo contiene la palabra "gato" escrita quinientas veces.**

**No sé que tiene que ver un gato con las propiedades de la pócima para dormir.**

**183. Tenéis todos prohibido leer fanfiction en voz alta.**

**Todavía tengo pesadillas.**

**184. Los prefectos no son futuros señores oscuros hambrientos de poder y no podéis golpearles en la cara con una almohada.**

**No tenéis permitido golpear a nadie con nada.**

**185. La profesora Sprout no va a ir a tu casa a coger tu osito de peluche por mucho que gimotees.**

**185a. No está permitido chillarle a alguien en la oreja porque la profesora Sprout se ha negado a ir a por tu osito de peluche.**

**186. Nadie tiene permitido gritar: "¡LAS MALVADAS UNITATAS ARCOIRIS ESTÁN ATACANDO!"**

**Principalmente porque las unitatas no existen. (NA: A propósito, una unitata es una patata con un cuerno de unicornio XD)**

**187. Nadie tiene permitido llevar vestidos brillantes en pociones. O en ninguna clase, ya que estamos.**

**El profesor Snape quería que le dijese a Ron Weasley que está traumatizado de por via.**

**188. Nadie puede capturar a la señora Norris para obligar al señor Filch a bailar "Gangnam Style" en el Gran Comedor. O capturar a la señora Norris por cualquier razón, aunque ver a Filch vestido de licra fue divertido.**

**189. Nadie tiene permitido hechizar el pelo de Draco Malfoy para que sea rojo y dorado.**

**Porque él irá a quejarse a su papá si lo hacéis.**

**190. No hay nada como "un día de llevar el pijama al colegio" en Hogwarts.**

**Pero, lo estoy considerando.**

**191. Nadie puede bailar o cantar la canción "Nyan cat". Por muy pegadiza que sea, los profesores (la profesora McGonagall en particular) la detestan.**

**192. No voy a dejarles todas mis posesiones a los gemelos Weasley cuando muera.**

**Realmente me gustaría que la gente dejase de hablar sobre mi muerte.**

**193. No está permitido dejar los terrenos de la escuela para colarse en la casa de Malfoy y robar todas sus cucharas.**

**Iba a preguntar porqué alguien querría todas las cucharas de los Malfoy, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sería mejor para mi cordura no hacerlo.**

**194. Colarse en la habitación del profesor Snape y robar su cama supondrá un castigo.**

**Incluso si tenías pensado devolverla después de haber plantado ajo en el colchón.**

**195. El chocolate líquido no puede destruírme así que dejad de echármelo por encima.**

**196. No está permitido cantar durante los castigos.**

**196a. No está permitido gritar llamando a tu madre durante los castigos.**

**196b. No puedes prenderle fuego a cosas para escapar de tu castigo**

**196c. No puedes negarte a ir a un castigo porque quieres comer un sándwich.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: ¿Vosotros habíais oído hablar de las unitatas o unitatoes en inglés? Buscadlo el nombre en inglés en google, yo todavía estoy flipando.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 202 y la 203 pertenecen a Hermione Is My Role Model. La 204 y la 204a pertenecen a Bob. La idea para la 208 y la 208a pertenece a Here's7to6never5growing4up.

También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Las túnicas moradas brillantes con piñas me quedan realmente bien.**

**197. No está permitido hacer nada que hará que tanto el personal como los estudiantes necesiten terapia el resto de su vida.**

**Hablo en serio, esta regla debe ser obedecida.**

**198. Cuando alguien dice: "¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?" quiere decir que le pases la sal, no te lances a través de la mesa y le grites.**

**199. Dar golpecitos a la gente con cucharas no es divertido.**

**Especialmente cuando lo haces sin parar durante dos horas.**

**200. Dejad de escribirle a Voldemort sugiriéndole formas de matarme a mí y a Harry Potter.**

**200a. Simplemente, dejad de escribir a Voldemort.**

**Sobre todo si es solo para hablarle sobre queso.**

**201. Harry Potter no tiene permitido amenazar con unirse a Voldemort solo porque yo no voy a comprarle a todas las personas de Hogwarts un poni.**

**201a. Draco Malfoy no tiene permitido amenazar con unirse a mi bando solo porque Voldemort no le deja tener un unicornio.**

**Nadie va a cambiar de bando hasta que tenga claro cuál va a ganar.**

**202. Nadie puede secuestrar a Fang y amenazar con retenerlo como rehén hasta que Hagrid acepte teñirse el pelo de rosa, ponerse leotardos y bailar ballet en medio del Gran Comedor.**

**Aunque fue divertido, fue realmente cruel, y los profesores McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout me han informado de que están traumatizados de por vida por el incidente.**

**203. El profesor Flitwick no es el hijo de un Incursor y un Hobbit.**

**Él se siente profundamente ofendido por vuestras insinuaciones y quiere aclarar también que tampoco es el hijo de Campanilla, un enano, un Oompa Loompa, un munchkin, uno de los ayudantes de Santa o cualquier pixie, él es en parte duende.** **Sólo para que lo sepáis.**

**204. No tenéis permitido mandarle howlers a Molly Weasley. No le gustan.**

**204a. No podéis usar la excusa de que le estabais dando a probar un poco de su propia medicina.**

**205. Nadie quiere saber porqué ahora el profesor Snape tiene miedo de los lápices de colores.**

**Incluso si quieren saberlo, los gemelos Weasley no tiene permitido contárselo a nadie.**

**206. Nadie puede escribir a sus padres suplicándoles que vengan y lo lleven a casa porque todo el mundo en Hogwarts está loco y temes por tu seguridad.**

**No todo el mundo está loco.**

**207. Hermione Granger deja de mandar esas oscuras e inquietantes cartas amenazadoras a Peter Pettigrew.**

**Esto es una orden, no una petición.**

**208. Los gemelso Weasley tienen que parar de pasearse por ahí disfrazados de Dalek y diciendo "¡EXTERMINAR!¡EXTERMINAR!"**

**Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora es simplemente molesto.**

**208a. Hermione Granger debe dejar de llevar un disfraz de ángel lloroso y quitar la replica a tamaño natural de la TARDIS del Gran Comedor. **

**Admiro el esfuerzo de hacer los disfraces y la TARDIS, pero no puedo tener a los estudiantes haciendo locuras.**

**209. Ningún estudiante tiene permitido subirse a una mesa y empezar a gritar "Matad a los zombies" y después sentarse y actuar como si no hubiesen hecho nada.**

**210. Dejad de recaudar fondos para cosas que Hogwarts no necesita.**

**Cosas como:**

**Un nuevo techo.**

**Motos de agua.**

**Ponis.**

**Fondos para apostar.**

**Hachas para matar zombies.**

**Simplemente dejad de hacer recogidas de fondos.**

**211. El profesor Snape no está secretamente enamorado de Voldemort y maldecirá a la próxima persona que diga que lo está.**

**Habéis sido avisados.**

**212. No voy a ayudar a nadie a colarse en el Ministerio para robar el pez de colores del Ministro de Magia.**

**Fudge no tiene un pez de colores.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Yo sí que quiero saber porqué Snape le tiene miedo a los lápices de colores.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 216, la 217 y la 218 pertenecen a HallowRain8587. La 219 pertenece a carrie76. La 223, la 224, la 225 y la 226 pertenecen a Here's7to6never5growing4up. También quiero agradecer a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Sospeché durante mucho tiempo que la mayoría de vosotros estáis locos, pero ahora sé con certeza que la mayoría de vosotros estáis completamente locos.**

**213. El profesor Snape no hará una poción que te ayude a deshacerte de Umbridge de una vez por todas.**

**Voy a tomarme esa petición como una broma.**

**214. Hermione Granger no hará una lista de las pociones que no pueden encontrarse ni enviará esa lista a otros estudiantes.**

**215. Los alumnos no pueden negarse a comer, lavarse o ir a clase porque están protestando contra los idiotas del Ministerio.**

**Habéis hecho notar vuestra opinión, pero ahora apreciaría que paraseis la protesta.**

**216. La profesora McGonagall no está enamorada de Jamie Fraiser.**

**Jamie Frasier está casado con Claire y esos personajes pretenecen a Diana Gabaldon.**

**217. La profesora McGonagall no es lo suficientemente vieja como para haber ayudado al Gentil Príncipe Carlos a cruzar el mar hasta Skye.**

**Simplemente parad esos rumores sobre los levantamientos jacobitas. Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo.**

**218. Conseguir una E en Encantamientos no significa que seas encantador.**

**Solo porque su madre era una Prince y él consiguió una E en Encantamientos no significa que el profesor Snape sea el Príncipe Encantador. Incluso si a él le divierte levemente vuestro razonamiento, no va a besar princesas dormidas.**

**219. Ningún estudiante se colará en las cocinas y robará todos los coladores de los elfos domésticos para protegerse de los monstruos de espagueti. **

**Los elfos domésticos le tienen cariño a sus utensilios de cocina y se ponen tristes cuando les robáis las cosas que necesitan para hacer la cena.**

**220. No existe un demonio piña.**

**220a. No podéis crear un demonio piña.**

**221. Matar a Umbridge probablemente uniría a las cuatro casas, pero no estáis autorizados para matar, dañar o enviarle cartas detalladas sobre las maneras en las que os gustaría ver cómo muere.**

**Lo siento, pero no quiero que ninguno de vosotros vaya a Azkaban por Umbridge.**

**222. Las siguientes excusas no serán aceptadas como motivos para faltar a clase:**

**Odias a Umbridge y preferirías comerte tu propio pie antes que ir a su clase.**

**Tus padres te enviaron una carta detallada sobre el momento de tu concepción y estabas demasiado traumatizado para asistir a clase.**

**Estabas comiendo pizza.**

**Simplemente no te molestaste en ir.**

**223. Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger no tienen permitido disfrazarse de Toph y Katara de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang.**

**No me hubiese importado si no hubieseis intentado ahogar a los Slytherins en una piscina gigante.**

**224. Los gemelos Weasley tienen que parar de darle a Hermione libros que la harán llorar.**

**Lo siento, pero, ¿recordáis "Leal"? El Gran Comedor todavía no está totalmente reparado.**

**225. Harry Potter tiene que dejar de disfrazarse del Décimo Doctor para flirtear con chicas.**

**Esto es por tu seguridad, Harry. Una de esas chicas podría secuestrarte un día y nunca dejarte marchar.**

**226. Hermione Granger tiene que dejar de llorar por el Noveno Doctor, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, el Décimo Doctor, River Song, Amy Pond y Rory Williams.**

**Si quieres, puedo recomendarte un terapeuta.**

**227. No hay un "Día de llevar tu ropa interior en la cabeza".**

**Y no, no voy a crearlo.**

**228. Ningún estudiante puede llenar el Gran Comedor de sapos.**

**Incluso si es para que Umbridge se sienta como en casa.**

**229. No está permitido intentar sobornarme con galletas.**

**No acepto sobornos.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 234, la 235, la 236 y la 237 pertenecen a angelinatheangel. La 241 y la 242 pertenecen a 03hermione1992. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Estoy bebiendo un chocolate caliente con crema batida y virutas de chocolate.**

**230. Hogwarts no está invadido por ratas mutantes que quieren devorar la carne de vuestros huesos y vais a dejar de decirles eso a los de primero.**

**Si en algún momento Hogwarts es invadido por ratas mutantes entonces podéis decírselo a quien sea.**

**231. Voldemort quiere que os diga que paréis de escribirle pidiéndole que mate a Umbridge.**

**Me envió una carta muy larga y muy insultante.**

**233. Cucarachas y arañas no son regalos apropiados para enviarle al Ministro de Magia.**

**234. No está permitido poner "cenando a la luz de las velas con las Gorgonas" como estado de Facebook.**

**234a. No está permitido tener una cena a la luz de las velas con las Gorgonas.**

**234b. No está permitido tener una cena a la luz de las velas con ninguna criatura peligrosa.**

**Me pregunto como os habéis conectado a Facebook dentro de Hogwarts.**

**235. No está permitido meter de contrabando en la escuela revistas de Playboy.**

**236. No está permitido decirles a los de primer año que hay Pokémon en la Isla Prohibida.**

**Los Pokémon no existen.**

**237. "Haré que mi padre se entere de esto" no es una buena respuesta a un castigo y Draco Malfoy tiene que parar de decirla inmediatamente.**

**Amenazar al profesorado puede acabar en expulsión.**

**238. No está permitido tener una rabieta porque no te dejo dejar de comer cualquier cosa excepto caramelos.**

**238a. No está permitido tener rabietas.**

**Los niños pequeños tienen rabietas.**

**239. El profesor Snape no quiere un osito de peluche que se parezca mucho a Harry Potter.**

**Simplemente, no le déis nada a Severus que se parezca a Harry Potter.**

**240. Dejad de repartir folletos sobre alienígenas invadiéndonos a través del inodoro.**

**Si nos invaden los alienígenas estoy bastante seguro de que no será a través de los inodoros.**

**241. No tenéis permitido decirle a Harry Potter que Voldemort ha hecho equipo con Sauron y ahora tiene el Anillo Único.**

**Harry no fue a clase durante tres días porque estaba aterrorizado de que el ojo de Sauron pudiese localizarle.**

**242. No tenéis permitido decirle a Harry Potter que los elfos domésticos están planeando envenenar su comida.**

**Él no comió durante dos días.**

**Simplemente, dejad de decirle a Harry Potter que va a ocurrirle algo. Ya está lo suficientemente asustado.**

**243. Nadie le dará a Peeves una pistola de agua o una pistola de pintura.**

**Dejad de darle cosas a Peeves.**

**244. No importa lo mucho que desprecies a alguien, no puedes intentar golpearle con un "Pollo de goma invisible".**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 250 pertenece a ajkent14z. La 251, la 252 y la 253 pertenecen a Hermione Is My Role Model. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Si tengo que escuchar la molesta risita de Umbridge una vez más, creo que me volveré loco y me comeré mi sombrero.**

**245. No está permitido lanzar gelatina a estudiantes o miembros del personal y decir que es en nombre de la paz mundial.**

**Me alegra que queráis la paz mundial, pero no sé cómo vais a lograrla lanzando gelatina a otros.**

**246. Las calabazas no están planeando dominar el mundo usando manzanas ninja.**

**247. No podéis seguir lanzándole cosas a Umbridge cada vez que se de la vuelta.**

**No, eso no significa que podáis lanzarle cosas a Umbridge cuando no se haya dado la vuelta.**

**248. Tenéis prohibido colaros en la cocina y poner laxantes en la comida de todo el mundo.**

**249. No puedes saltarte clases porque estuviste comiendo con el Sombrerero Loco, Jack el Destripador y una forma de vida que evolucionó a partir de tu uña del pie.**

**Tendrás que comer con el Sombrerero Loco, Jack el Destripador y la forma de vida que evolucionó a partir de tu uña del pie durante el fin de semana.**

**250. Dejad de decirle a Harry Potter que tiene los ojos de su madre.**

**Lo ha escuchado infinidad de veces y ya no es nada nuevo.**

**251. Quienquiera que tiñese mi barba de rosa mientras dormía está en GRAVES PROBLEMAS.**

**Aunque tengo que admitir que quedaba muy bien con mi traje del día de San Valentin.**

**252. La persona que alimentó a la fuerza a los de primer año con una poción de su propia invención justo antes de las vacaciones que hizo que los dientes y el pelo de los de primer año cayesen y les saliesen forúnculos por sus *ejem* partes privadas, que venga a mi oficina el Jueves.**

**Me estoy cansando bastante de recibir howlers de los padres de los de primer año. Creo que debería pedirle a Severus algo que cure mi dolor de oídos.**

**253. Dolores Umbridge me ha informado de que cierta pareja de maleantes le han enviado un paquete que contenía dos sapos gordos que han sido teñidos de rosa y llevaban cintas rosas atadas alrededor de sus cuellos. El paquete decía: "Querida** **lameculos***,** hemos encontrado a tus parientes lejanos, con amor del Dúo de Travesuras Impresionantes".**

**Mi más sincera enhorabuena chicos… Quiero decir, er, eso estuvo muy mal por vuestra parte, Weasleys, muy mal… incluso si reconozco que Umbridge se parece a un sapo…**

**254. No hay un "Día de maldecir a un Slytherin".**

**No, no voy a crear un día así.**

**255. Decirle al profesor Snape que sólo os habéis colado en su cuarto para robarle sus sombreros, no os librará del problema.**

**256. No tenéis permitido hechizar cosas para que escupan purpurina cada vez que Umbridge hable.**

**Esa mujer nunca se calla y Hogwarts está cubierta de purpurina, ayer encontré purpurina en mi taza de té.**

**257. No podéis cobrar a los alumnos por usar el baño y devolveréis todo el dinero que habéis conseguido.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

*Lameculos en inglés es Toady, y Toad es sapo; de ahí el juego de palabras.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 261 y la 262 pertenecen a Hermione Is My Role Model. La 265 y la 266 pertenecen a ArtemisFowlIsAmazing. La 268, la 269 y la 270 pertenecen a Here's7to6never5growing4up. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Estoy empezando a pensar que Fudge la tiene tomada conmigo y que a Voldemort no le gusto, son impresiones que he estado teniendo ultimamente.**

**258. Nadie puede preguntarle al señor Potter por qué tiene una mochila llena de gomas elásticas, crema batida y un traje de ninja.**

**La respuesta os traumatizará de por vida.**

**259. No está permitido hacer que los elfos domésticos representen "It's a hard knock life" en el Gran Comedor.**

**259a. No está permitido chantajear a Harry Potter para que se una a los elfos domésticos cantando "It's a hard knock life".**

**260. No está permitido enviar copias de estas reglas a vuestros padres, la prensa o Voldemort para probar que los estudiantes de Hogwarts están más locos que sus Mortífagos.**

**Simplemente dejad de mandar las reglas a otros, ¿vale?**

**261. No estáis autorizados a usar a la señora Norris como bludger.**

**Eso es crueldad hacia los animales y quien sea que decidió hacerlo es muy afortunado de no haber sido expulsado… aún.**

**262. Draco Malfoy no aprecia ser transformado en hurón y lanzado rebotando por el Gran Comedor como hizo el falso Moody.**

**Os estoy vigilando, Fred y George…**

**263. Los estudiantes no tienen permitido ponerse de mal humor porque no les dejaré volar Hogwarts.**

**264. No tenéis permitido robar todas las almohadas de Hogwarts y enviárselas a Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**264a. Cuando os pregunten por qué habéis enviado un montón de almohadas a Bellatrix Lestrange, no podéis decir: "Estaba aburrido y parecía una buena idea en ese momento".**

**Juraría que ya os había hablado sobre enviarle cosas a Bellatrix antes.**

**265. No tenéis permitido emparejar a ninguno de los miembros del personal.**

**265a. O a ninguno de los estudiantes.**

**Nadie en general.**

**Harry y Draco no aprecian a quien fuera que corrió gritando: "¡Drarry!" en el Gran Comedor ayer.**

**266. Los estudiantes, o los miembros del personal, no tienen permitido revelarle a la señorita Granger el final de cualquiera de sus libros.**

**He tenido suficientes quejas por eso…**

**267. Ningún estudiante tiene permitido colarse en mi habitación privada, esconderse en el armario, esperar a que me duerma y entonces saltar y gritar "BUH".**

**Eres afortunado de que no te maldiciese en mi estado de semi-dormido.**

**268. Todos los nacidos de muggle cuando vean un Ravenclaw porque piensan que son Eruditos.**

**269. Los Gryffindor pararán de secuestrar trenes para saltarles encima porque queréis mostrar vuestra Osadía.**

**270. Todas las casas tienen que dejar de fanfarronear sobre su Divergencia.**

**271. No está permitido pararse en el medio del Gran Comedor y empezar a gritar "Los zombies se comieron mi ropa interior".**

**A no ser que los zombies realmente se hayan comido tu ropa interior.**

**272. No está permitido decirle a los de primer año que a final de curso uno de ellos va a tener que luchar contra mi, a muerte.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: Siento que haya pasado tantísimo tiempo desde la última actualización, pero ultimamente apenas tengo tiempo para nada. Espero que os guste.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

NA: La 282, la 282a y la 282b pertenecen a Chihori Anigma. La 283, la 284 y la 285 pertenecen a. También quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a los que dejan review.

**Queridos alumnos,**

**Si pasa un día sin que uno de vosotros sea enviado a mi oficina, pensaré que el mundo habrá llegado a su fin.**

**273. El profesor Snape no está enamorado de Bellatrix Lestrange y el próximo estudiante que diga eso, estará en serios problemas.**

**274. No comáis ni bebáis nada que os hayan dado los gemelos Weasley.**

**Id a preguntarle a Neville Longbottom que pasa cuando comes o bebes algo de los gemelos.**

**275. Harry Potter tiene que dejar de acusar a la profesora Sprout de robarle sus calcetines.**

**La profesora Sprout nunca ha robado los calcetines de Harry Potter.**

**276. No está permitido llevar una gallina a los castigos.**

**276a. No está permitido llevar una gallina a clase.**

**276b. No está permitido llenar vuestro dormitorio con gallinas.**

**276c. No está permitido tener una gallina.**

**Vuestra nueva obsesión de llevar una gallina a todas partes es rara.**

**278. Las siguientes cosas tendrán como consecuencia un castigo:**

**Dibujar la Marca Tenebrosa en los brazos de alumnos dormidos.**

**Gritar "Morid pepinillos vampíricos" en medio de Encantamientos.**

**Prenderle fuego a tu escritorio.**

**Cubrir tu sala común de ajo.**

**Despertar a la profesora McGonagall a las dos de la mañana porque queréis consejo sobre que sombrero poneros.**

**279. Ningún estudiante tiene el poder para expulsar a otro estudiante.**

**Incluso si el estudiante que quieres expulsar es súper molesto.**

**280. No está permitido escribirle a Voldemort pidiéndole que haga que sus mortífagos canten canciones del Fantasma de la Ópera.**

**Os lo he dicho más de una vez, DEJAD DE ESCRIBIR A VOLDEMORT.**

**281. Un pato psicópata invisible no ha llenado la sala común de Hufflepuff de abejas.**

**Los patos psicópatas invisibles no existen.**

**282. No está permitido decir "stickely-fickely poo" de repente en clase de Transformaciones.**

**282a. Los alumnos no tienen permitido decir "stickely-fickely poo" de repente en ninguna clase.**

**282b. Los alumnos no tienen permitido decir cosas aleatorias de repente en ninguna clase.**

**Si sientes la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo aleatorio, levanta tu mano y espera a que te den permiso antes de hablar.**

**283. No vamos a volver a seleccionaros para conseguir la unión entre casas.**

**Fuisteis seleccionados en vuestro primer año, así que os quedáis donde fuisteis seleccionados.**

**284. No vamos a cambiaros de casa de acuerdo con la primera letra de vuestro apellido, aunque si el Sombrero Seleccionador llega a desgastarse tendremos en consideración la idea de A-F en Hufflepuff, G-M en Slytherin, N-S en Gryffindor y T-Z en Ravenclaw.**

**Parece tan justo como cualquier otra opción.**

**285. Quienquiera que sugiriese juegos muggles para la noche de juegos y trajo solo un Twister, necesita reconsiderarlo.**

**Necesitais al menos 8 Twisters con el número de estudiantes que tenemos y los profesores también necesitamos uno.**

**286. No está permtido hacer que lluevan pétalos.**

**Me da igual que estuvieses intentando ser espontáneo para impresionar a la persona que te gusta.**

**Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore.**


End file.
